


芬兰教堂 suomalainen kirkko

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen
Summary: 一篇现代设定的典芬国拟，文如标题，贝瓦尔德和提诺偶然在瑞典皇宫边的芬兰教堂遇见的场景。芬兰教堂就在瑞典皇宫旁边，搜索关键词： suomalainen kirkko tukholmassa。提到的图尔库（Turku）和海曼林纳(Hämeenlinna)都是瑞典治下芬兰的主要城市，都有城堡。提诺的红玫瑰，梗出自当时很受欢迎的芬兰旧舞曲《红玫瑰》（《tuulipuleiset》）贝瓦尔德唯一认识的那个芬兰语单词意思是 suomen =芬兰的加基萨米 käkisalmi 这个卡累利阿城是冬战前线





	芬兰教堂 suomalainen kirkko

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇现代设定的典芬国拟，
> 
> 文如标题，贝瓦尔德和提诺偶然在瑞典皇宫边的芬兰教堂遇见的场景。芬兰教堂就在瑞典皇宫旁边，搜索关键词： suomalainen kirkko tukholmassa。
> 
> 提到的图尔库（Turku）和海曼林纳(Hämeenlinna)都是瑞典治下芬兰的主要城市，都有城堡。  
> 提诺的红玫瑰，梗出自当时很受欢迎的芬兰旧舞曲《红玫瑰》（《tuulipuleiset》）
> 
> 贝瓦尔德唯一认识的那个芬兰语单词意思是 suomen =芬兰的
> 
> 加基萨米 käkisalmi 这个卡累利阿城是冬战前线

贝瓦尔德并没有住在斯德哥尔摩的皇宫里，因此每次当他要去处理相关事件之时，总得自己搭乘地铁到老城中心去。而每每他从瑞典皇宫里出来之时，总能撞上下午成团的游客。只因为老城是斯德哥尔摩的旅游中心。

一路上他艰难地穿越好奇的人群和不同口音的英语，这些是他所习惯的。初夏季节的游客人潮，冷冽刺眼的白色阳光没有云层的遮蔽，直射在城内的石板路上，看久了让人头晕。他路过了诺贝尔纪念馆，那里以前曾见证了卡尔马联盟分崩离析前最后的疯狂，又从前面的广场上隐约能够看到当年瓦萨号出海的地方。

历史的痕迹，贝瓦尔德皱眉，都是些远去很久的史实了，非常遥远的过去，仿佛从来没有发生过一样。

而就在他屏神恍惚的那一刻，天色突然暗了下来。

大片低垂的云层飞一般地从海上飘近，迅速遮住了太阳，也同时带来了冷风。一瞬间整座城市的温度都瞬间降了下来。随后雨水便从云中坠落，广场上的人群纷纷跑进最近的店面或博物馆里避雨，在一阵慌乱之后，街道突然变得十分空旷，只有几个穿着冲锋衣的路人匆匆经过贝瓦尔德，低声咒骂着北国反复无常的天气。只有他站在广场中央，看到便利店和纪念品店里的雨伞库存正飞速地被消耗。

 

贝瓦尔德只好悻悻地一路小跑回皇宫拿伞，好在路程并不遥远，走路也只有几分钟的距离。皇宫的门卫传达进去之后，有人立刻去了宫内的储藏室，而贝瓦尔德则站在门廊前等待，默然地看雨击在已经开始积水的地面上。远处，买好雨伞的旅游团又慢慢开始回到皇宫附近，他们走过贝瓦尔德就像经过一件博物馆的藏品，偶尔留下好奇的一瞥。他听见人群里在谈论什么，低低的谈话声夹杂着雨声，Ruotsi (瑞典)，Tukholma(斯德哥尔摩)，几个熟悉的词飘进耳中。

在他意识到那些是芬兰语之前，他已经条件反射般地想到多年前在Åbo (图尔库） 和Tavastehus （海曼林纳）的时候，那是曾经属于他的城市，在那些城市里人们也像这样谈起他和他的国家，贝瓦尔德想起他当年站在Tavastehus的城堡前也有这样的雨，只是更冷更湿。之后贝瓦尔德撑着伞穿过芬兰教堂内部庭院的时候才猛然反应过来，他已经很久都没怎么听到芬兰语了。

就连这个芬兰教堂里也是，芬兰语这么多年来慢慢退居幕后，从文件上的第一行退回到第二行，这个当年由他亲自赐给在瑞芬兰人的教堂里，受到游客们欢迎的仅仅只是庭院中一个巴掌大的小铜像，贴在教堂侧门上的芬兰语告示仿佛成为景点惯用的，招揽游客的装饰：瑞典首都角落里，一种几乎谁都读不懂的文字装饰。

雨水毫不吝啬地打在贝瓦尔德的伞面上，打在庭院中小小的池塘里。一群游客涌了进来，挨个地去摸小铜像的脑袋以求好运，不多时又挤挤挨挨地出去了，唯有一个没有打伞的身影遗漏在长椅边，抱着鲜花，站在那里迟迟不动。

贝瓦尔德看见那个人摘下了自己黑色外套上的帽子，露出金色的短发。贝瓦尔德当然认识他，他是贝瓦尔德最熟悉的芬兰人。提诺·维纳莫依宁抱着鲜花，站在那里，任凭雨水打在自己身上，自己的眼中，他的前方是教堂橙黄色墙面里镶嵌的一块铭牌。

那是一块长方形的大理石制铭牌，贝瓦尔德之前几乎都没有注意到。其上写着年份和简洁的芬兰文字，下方才是翻译的瑞典语，这种写法在瑞典这很少见，在芬兰更多一些。贝瓦尔德顺着提诺的目光看过去，却只能读懂“suomen” 这一个简单的词，芬兰语对他来说从来都太过陌生。

但是日期，他熟悉这个日期。当贝瓦尔德走近去确认日期的时候，他知道提诺已经注意到自己的存在了。那个日期确实是冬季战争的时间点，1939-1945，那也是他最后一次每天都能听见身边的人讲芬兰语，他被编在在波斯尼亚省的瑞典裔部队，到了卡累利阿前线。

提诺上前去将花束放在铭牌之下。花束并不是代表芬兰的蓝白两色，而是一束随处可见的红色玫瑰。

雨势没有减小，但海风却平息了。提诺退回来几步，站在贝瓦尔德身边，却没有站在贝瓦尔德的雨伞庇护之下，他和贝瓦尔德保持着合乎礼节又不近不远的距离。

他们并肩而立。两人都尝试着想要开口说些什么，却没有什么话可以说出口，他们在之前的几百年说尽了所有的话，现在剩下的仅仅是更多的沉默。

也许这种沉默意味着默许，贝瓦尔德想，他慢慢地，小心翼翼地更靠近一点，将伞移向提诺的头顶。

那个芬兰人没有拒绝。提诺抬起头，看向他的眼睛。他的眼中满是湿润的雾气。

他说Kiitos，是芬兰语的感谢。

贝瓦尔德终究还是没有忘记这句芬兰语。在那场战争里他听了太多遍，在前线，或者后勤部门，抑或是在出发回国的列车前，芬兰人没有吝于表达对他的感激，即使他的芬兰上级从来不让他去直接参加战斗，而只是分派给他一些简单的后勤工作。对于这段经历他记忆犹新，贝瓦尔德甚至回想起了卡累利阿前线上动荡不安的冬夜，所有的芬兰士兵都在沉睡，唯有他和提诺醒着，站着岗，看着河流对面广阔的土地，没有树枝和房屋，只有冰雪存在。那时候的提诺离他更近，从他紫色的眼瞳中贝瓦尔德能看到战争正在蚕食着他的神经和理智。

恍惚中他突然觉得斯德哥尔摩变成了加基萨米（käkisalmi），有提诺沉默地在他身旁，他以为自己闻到了雪的气味，夜的气味，灰烬，机油还有硝烟，但最终贝瓦尔德发现所有的一切都只是自己的想象，斯德哥尔摩仍旧是斯德哥尔摩，只有雨平静地下着。

________________________

**Author's Note:**

> 两个纪念牌都是纪念芬兰战争的，其中不同的是下面的牌子专门是纪念在卡累利阿失踪牺牲的人，而上面的则是冬季战争和继续战争中的所有战友。其铭文翻译如下：
> 
> 之上的铭牌：
> 
> Suomen sodissa 1939-1945 kaatuneuden aseveljien muistoksi.
> 
> 纪念在1939-1945芬兰战争中牺牲的战友。
> 
> Till minne av vapenbröder stupade i Finlands krig 1939-1945
> 
>  
> 
> 之下的铭牌 （最左边的图案是芬兰卡累利阿省徽）:
> 
> Karjalaan jääneitten vainaijien muistolle.
> 
> 纪念在在卡累利阿土地上倒下，失踪的人们。
> 
> Till minne av dem som vilar i Karelens jord


End file.
